Yu-Gi-Oh! Renaissance
by Duality of Ragnarok
Summary: In a future where names like Yugi Mutou and Jack Atlas are only tales from the past, a prophecy begins to reveal itself. it says a new era is rising. The time for Renaissance has begun.
1. Rumors of a Prophecy

**(Salutations, and welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Renaissance. This is my first time **_**ever **_**doing a real Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic. This is a major AU and it is set in an alternative timeline. I first got the idea for this fic back in December and I've been planning it out in my head. Also I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, and Konami.)**

_Chapter 1: Rumors of a prophecy_

_What exactly is written in the stars?_ A woman thought these words as she stood in elegant garden that was home to many kinds of rare and unusual flowers. The stars that dotted the night sky twinkled overhead. As she walked through the garden, images of the past flashed through her mind like a slideshow of photographs. In her mind, she saw numerous pictures: two young men stood in an elaborate stadium. The playing field was dominated by four creatures, a knight who was dressed in black armor and a trio of identical white dragons. She stopped by a pond, admiring the vibrant carp that inhabited it. She was gorgeous.

She had blonde hair that flowed to her waist that was gingerly ruffled by the cool night breeze. The goddess was attired in an elegant crimson dress with white trim. A glimmer of happiness fluttered in her as she approached the section of the garden where the roses grew. She had always been fond of roses, especially those that were white. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald-green, and they were her most striking feature. She was surrounded by bushes that bore a menagerie of the thorny blossoms, from blood-red, pristine white, sunset orange, pale pink, and even coal-black and royal blue. She gently ran her fingertip over a blue rose, and plucked it off its branch, being careful not to be pricked by its thorns.

''The roses are beautiful aren't they?'' a male voice asked. She turned around to face a young man with chocolate-brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a gray long coat with royal blue embroider. ''I see you're in deep thought about something,'' he added. ''W-well no Adam,'' she stammered as she tugged on the skirt of her crimson dress. She awkwardly handed him the blue rose that she had taken from the thorny bush. He accepted his lover's gift, and smiled. For he always found for Guinevere to be cute when she was nervous. ''I want to talk to you,'' he said. They left aisles of roses behind and left the heart of the garden and entered a gorgeous house that was furnished similarly to Victorian England. They walked into a room and walked up the stairs. Then the couple entered a fancy sitting room that decorated with ornate furniture. They sat down on an elegant velvet loveseat.

Adam gingerly caressed her cheek, which made the blonde goddess blush. ''Stop that,'' she said as she removed her lover's hand from her face while trying not to giggle. ''Come on,'' he chided, his hazel eyes gleaming. ''I know you like that.'' Guinevere withdrew herself from the young man and went to sit down on leather that was opposite to the loveseat. She pointed her index finger in the air, which made Adam look at her. ''I had a very strange dream last night,'' she murmured. Adam blinked. ''What do you mean?'' he demanded. Guinevere began to explain her dream. ''I was walking in a fancy hallway,'' she affirmed. ''Like the one in our estate?'' Adam inferred. Guinevere nodded then explained the rest of her dream.

''Then I saw a figure that was dressed in a white and gold cloak. It handed me a knife,'' as she spoke, he removed a sheath from the side on her coat. She took out its single content, which was a sword. It had a long silver blade that appeared to be forked at the tip. It had an ornate hilt that had a tassel of silk on the end. Adam closely examined the sword she held. ''It gave you a sword?'' he asked in a perplexed tone. ''Yes it did,'' she replied. ''But why?'' he insisted. ''I'm not done telling my dream yet,'' she cut in. ''Oh, you still have to tell me the rest!'' Adam realized. Guinevere rolled her emerald-green eyes. _He can be so oblivious sometimes! _''Before I could say anything, it disappeared and I heard these words.'' Adam rested his golden gaze on his partner. ''What were they?'' he pressed.

''The time for Renaissance has begun.'' she answered. Adam was bewildered. ''Renaissance?'' he asked. ''But that only happened in medieval Europe!'' Suddenly, Guinevere's eyes darkened. ''No,'' she affirmed. ''This is a different Renaissance, a time of innovation and revolution.''

''For what?'' Adam inquired eagerly; he was desperate to find out what this Renaissance was. Guinevere starred blankly at him. ''Only time shall tell.'' she said softly. Then the goddess got up from her seat and left the room, leaving Adam behind.

**(That's all for the first chapter. It's not really a first chapter; it's more of a prelude. Sorry if Adam and Guinevere are kind of flat, we'll be seeing more of them, along with other gods and goddesses, in the later chapters. Other than that, please review.)**


	2. Fire and Ice

**(Here's the second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Renaissance. In this chapter, we will get a first glance at our protagonists and some other characters. Other than that, enjoy. I'm only saying this once: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, and Konami.)**

_Chapter 2: Fire and Ice_

A male voice let out a sigh of relief. ''Finally, '' he breathed. ''We're done with middle school. That was total hell.'' he sighed unpleasantly as he thought of his middle school days. ''Middle school wasn't _that _bad Jun,'' a calmer male voice replied. ''At least you were the one in our eighth grade class who attracted all the girls.'' Jun glared at him with his chocolate-brown eyes. ''Oh come on!'' he retorted. ''At least you didn't spend your days hiding in the boy's locker room trying not to get mauled by a pack of ladies who were always chasing after you!'' The three teenagers were sitting on one of the many seats on a passenger boat that sailing to Dynamo Prep. Next to the calmer young man, a teenaged girl closed the book she was reading. ''You're as cocky as ever Jun,'' she said. ''I thought you be more mature by the time that you're fifteen.''

Across from where the three teenagers were sitting sat two other adolescents. The girl had brown hair, ice-blue eyes, and wore an elegant white dress with pale blue designs. She wore a necklace with a charm of a white dragon around her neck. The boy had blond hair, violet eyes, and he was dressed in a white suit with purple embroidery. She glared at the black-haired girl, her blue eyes shining with annoyance and disdain. ''Tch!'' she scoffed before she looked away. ''Who's she?'' he asked his companion. ''That Yuza chick is such a whore!'' she growled. ''She's only fifteen and she has two boyfriends!''

''What's her name?'' the blond haired young man queried again. ''Yuna Mutou,'' The white-clad girl replied. ''I've known her since we were little.'' Her friend looked at Yuza again before turning away. ''Is she wearing bondage gear?'' he whispered to her. Yuza wore a dark gray t-shirt with a checkerboard design and short denim shorts. Around her neck was a black leather collar, reminiscent to what a dog would wear. She wore two identical black leather bracelets with artificial silver studs. Rex whispered to her. ''I do admit she's got a good lay. Considering those two guys might both be her boyfriends.'' The white-clad teens then burst out in a series of laughter. ''You're totally right Rex!'' her voice was shaking with laughter. ''Yuza is a player!''

Suddenly a voice appeared over the intercom. ''Attention new and returning students of Dynamo Prep!'' it boomed. ''We'll be arriving at your destination very shortly, so please remain seated. Thank you!'' Yuza glared at the two laughing teenagers. ''You don't like her I guess?'' Yudin inferred. ''Just who is she anyway?'' Yuza glanced at the girl again. ''You mean the girl wearing the white and blue dress?'' she asked. ''That's Belinda Kaiba. We've known each other since elementary school. This year she's going to be a sophomore.'' The blond haired boy followed her. Yuza narrowed her violet eyes as Belinda walked by her. ''Let's go,'' Yudin said. ''We can't be late for the entrance exams.'' The three of them left their seats and began to walk toward the exit of the boat. ''He's right,'' Jun's voice caused Yuza to look away from Belinda. ''We should go.''

Yuza stepped onto the wooden dock. Her eyes widened at awe as she saw the academy. It had pristine white walls and it looked like a castle. Yudin gazed intently at the large white structure. ''Holy crap!'' Jun exclaimed. ''It's huge!'' ''No dip Sherlock,'' Belinda said sarcastically. ''That's Dynamo Prep for you. We're we'll be going there for high school.'' Belinda walked onward, the bottom of her white dress swaying lightly as she walked. She looked back to gaze at Yuza, her electric blue eyes locking with her amethyst ones. A sharp tension burned between the two girls like a burning flame. ''Later Yuza,'' she said. ''Perhaps sometime we'll confront each other.'' The black-haired girl's gaze hardened at Belinda. Rex, the blond-haired boy who had sat with her on the boat followed her.

''Where are you going?'' Yudin asked as Yuza sauntered away from him and Jun. ''It's none of you business!'' she snapped hotly, her purple eyes narrowing to slits. ''_Mate!*_'' Yudin cried as his friend escaped from him. Her hatred for Belinda was strong. They had despised each other for years. Yuza quickened her pace. She wanted to be as far away from anyone as possible. She climbed up the flight of marble stairs that led to the main building of Dynamo Prep. She encountered a pair of huge doors that were made of wood. She didn't want to look back at Jun and Yudin, she was too angry to. She pushed open a door and entered the building.

''My god, what does Yuza think she's doing?'' Jun demanded irritably. ''First she snaps at me, and she runs off! What's her deal?'' Yudin rested his cobalt-blue gaze on him. ''Yuza's probably just in a bad mood,'' he replied. ''She'll get over it.''

Yuza exhaled in relief. She was glad to be far away from someone. She twirled a piece of black hair between her index and middle fingers. It was a habit she had, and she always did when she frustrated or anxious. ''Hi Yuza,'' said a voice. The ebony-haired girl saw that someone was nearing her. She looked around the ages of sixteen or seventeen. She had long, platinum blonde hair that slightly flowed to the middle of her back. It was tied into a braid and a blood-red ribbon held it in place. Her eyes were pale brown and she was attired in a elegant silver dress. ''I saw her.'' Yuza growled. ''You mean Belinda?'' the silvery blonde hair girl replied. She nodded in reply. ''What if you and Belinda got over your rivalry?'' she suggested.

''We've always been rivals Marilyn,'' Yuza said. ''For how long?'' Marilyn queried. ''Since the fourth grade.'' she continued. ''We've always had this some sort of hatred for one another. I mean, were total opposites. I mean she's hot; not in a sexy way, and I'm cold.'' ''That's true,'' she observed. ''You are ice, and Belinda is fire.'' Yuza thought about Marilyn's words. What did she mean about fire and ice? Was Marilyn joking or was she serious? The platinum blonde girl was known for her mostly sarcastic personality, but on rare occasions she was serious, like right now. ''Fire and ice….'' Yuza echoed with a bewildered tone. ''That's right,'' Marilyn stated. ''You match with one another. Fire and ice, that is what you two are.'' Yuza blinked. ''So me and Belinda are kind of like soul mates?'' ''Sort of,'' the silvery-blonde haired girl replied. ''You two match one another.''

Belinda and Rex kept on walking, but Belinda couldn't get the raven-haired girl off of her mind. ''What's the matter my lady?'' he asked. ''Your probably thinking about that girl on the boat….'' ''I wasn't thinking about her!'' she snapped, narrowing her eyes at her companion. She suddenly blushed when her icy-blue eyes met his purple ones. ''Oh, n-nothing!'' she stammered awkwardly, not wanting to look away from Rex's violet eyes. He smirked as he saw that the blush on Belinda's pale face was getting more vivid. ''You're so cute when your nervous!'' he exclaimed, his eyes gleaming. They continued onward, as if nothing had ever happened.

''Yuza there you are!'' she turned around to see that Jun and Yudin were standing in front of her and Marilyn. She stood up to see her friends. ''It's time for the entrance exams,'' Yudin said. ''We should get going.'' ''Right!'' Yuza said in agreement. ''_Ganbatte!*_'' Marilyn called after them as they entered the exam room. Excitement made Yuza's heart surge. She was going to be in a prestigious school!

Japanese phrases and words

**Mate-** pronounced as ''maw-tay.'' A Japanese interjection that translates to ''Wait!'' in English.

**Ganbatte- **A Japanese phrase that means ''good luck!'' in English.


End file.
